Completely
by shadowlight12
Summary: AU Takes place after NM. What would happen if Bella died but she couldn't let go? What would Edward do? Would Bella go to Heaven? And if Edward did go to extremes, what can Bella do if she can do anything at all?


Bella Swan's POV

_Eee! Eee! Eee! _My hand came up and smacked down on the edge of the alarm clock and it crashed to the ground. I moaned and rolled over on my pillow. A loud crackling sound erupted in my ear. My eyes shot open and I jumped from my pillow. _Oops. Bad idea. _I small cry escaped my lips as I plummeted to the ground clutching my covers bringing them down with me.

"Ouf," Wow that was new. I hadn't met with the ground in a while. Definitely something I didn't miss. I weakly tried to pull myself from the tangle of legs and light blue sheets. The note was from Edward,

_See you soon_

_Edward_

I sighed and waked towards my dresser. My arms slammed against the floor with another meeting, a little harsher this time.

"Damn covers." I mumbled darkly glaring at the offensive sheets. I picked myself up for the second time in 3 minutes and impatiently threw the sheets back on my bed. I looked over my jeans and glared at the rapidly growing selection. I randomly chose a pair of sky blue faded jeans and pulled them up to my hips. The pants fit perfectly. They were soft and smooth and ever so gently hugging my curves… I had curves? I tried to ignore that fact and moved on to my tops only to find more additions to my wardrobe. Rolling my eyes with a small smile I picked up the first one to touch my hands. It was a white, and I mean _white_, scooped necked t-shirt. I found that it too was very soft and light. It bushed over the top of my jeans perfectly. Wow, Alice was _good_. I shook my head; she probably had to fight the whole way through to buy me things I would actually wear instead of going all out and buying neon pink stretchy shirt with gold flecks and shoes…..

"Oh no," I said horror struck, running to my closet thankfully not tripping over anything on the way. I swung the door open to reveal the new contents of my probably over flowing closet. I laughed in relief, leaning against the door way when I saw only one pair of new shoes sitting in the _front_ of the door. They were navy blue tie up shoes with spiky bottoms for grip. I slipped them on my feet and slowly went down the stairs to avoid any more accidents that would spring on me. Grabbing my coat I stepped out and locked the door and turned to face the new day. My face fell quiet a bit when I saw a thick blanket of snow that enveloped the ground.

"Bella!" called the sweet wind chime of a voice that I knew all too well. Alice. I turned my head just in time to see a white blob coming at my face. Startled, I fell back barely avoiding the cold ball of mush.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Bella you should have seen yo —" Emmett couldn't even finish his sentence before Edward attacked him. It took me awhile to finally get a hold of myself and stand up right.

"Edward." I scolded him and looked over anxiously at Emmett who was brushing snow off his "oh so needed coat" and looking at me in bewilderment that little me was the reason he was beaten into the snow. Edward hurriedly came towards me looking me over quickly looking for any kind of damage, he anger waning slowly.

"I'm ok. It missed me." I said trying to shrug it off.

"That snow ball could have really hurt you Bella." Edward shot a dark look at Emmett. I sighed and took another looked around dismayed by the snow.

"Bella, we're run in the snow!" Alice cried with a huge grim on her face. Rosalie on the other hand, was looking at the snow with distaste.

"Run?" I squeaked," I looked pleadingly into Edward's eyes.

Edward Cullen's POV

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She still looked imploringly into my eyes, begging. "Better for the world," I teased, "Come on, let's go." I insisted.

"Only for the world," She grumbled. I shook my head chuckling as I swung her up on my back like someone would a back pack.

"Close your eyes." I whispered. She put her forehead in the crook between her arm and my neck and shut her eyes tight, breathing in deeply.

I looked around me at my "siblings" who were giving me looks varying from goo-goo, amusement or indifference and took off will blinding speed. I felt the usual thrill of running mixed with Bella with me. The sudden urge to laugh and whoop out loud never failed.

Jasper Hale's POV

_Wow this is weird. _I was feeling Bella's fear, love for Edward, and hate of snow. While Edward was thrilled with running and loving to have Bella close to him, and I wanted to laugh and grin and hug someone. And…_Oh my god! Did I just want to skip? EDWARD! _I tried to get a hold of myself, willing my self not to skip. Edward just laughed happily and loudly, grinning ear to ear. _Oh well, he's happy. _And he just grinned back at me. The smile was contagious.


End file.
